<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But It Is Sunlight by SaltyCalm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602062">But It Is Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/pseuds/SaltyCalm'>SaltyCalm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Do It Naturally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a grumpy lil succulent, bucky is besotted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/pseuds/SaltyCalm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky could see the peek of his bare shoulders above the comforter. It was overwhelming. He brought one hand up, playing at the edge of the comforter, not quite brushing Steve’s skin. “How’d you sleep?”<br/>Steve smiled, a cat with the canary in his mouth. Or maybe he planned to be in the canary’s mouth.</p><p>aka what happened after the hozier concert</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Do It Naturally [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But It Is Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyedwriter/gifts">hazeleyedwriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my hozier fic now has a sequel, thanks to cat who commissioned me and asked what happened next! so, if you haven't read it, you might wanna check the first work in this series because this one won't make much sense otherwise.<br/>big thankus to char and nikki for brainstorming more of steve's tattoos</p><p>Enjoy these dopey ass boys in love. lust. something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky wormed his way on top of the covers just as Steve tipped his head to face him, his face scrunched up as he blinked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve said, mouth quirking up, pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bucky murmured back. Steve’s dirty blonde mop of hair stuck out at bed head angles. Bucky could see the peek of his bare shoulders above the comforter. It was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought one hand up, playing at the edge of the comforter, not quite brushing Steve’s skin. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled, a cat with the canary in his mouth. Or maybe he planned to be in the canary’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he reached up to bring Bucky’s mouth to his, keeping them closed because, well, they had just woken up. Still, Bucky felt Steve shiver beneath him as they pressed kiss after kiss, parting lips just enough to deepen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky slid gently underneath the comforter and caused them to both shudder when his skin, chill from the air, came in contact with the soft warmth of Steve’s. He laid his body halfway over Steve’s, propped up on one arm, and smiled down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s pupils were dilated, even in the streaks of light through the blinds. “You’re making me cold, jerk,” he replied, making Bucky laugh, and he squirmed a little under Bucky for emphasis. Bucky just laughed and smacked another kiss firmly on Steve’s lips, then nudged his head to give access to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In some ways it was odd. It had been only something like fourteen hours since they had met. Not even a day. But Bucky can’t recall feeling this relaxed, this happy around someone who wasn’t immediate family in...ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here was a beautiful, feisty stranger that felt as close to Bucky as his own bones, and hell if Bucky wasn’t going to make use of the fact he still had him naked and willing under these sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a low, soft groan as Bucky went to work on his neck, sucking marks that he knew felt good but would fade within the hour. When Steve’s hips started shifting involuntarily he continued moving down, biting at Steve’s collarbone and earning him a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky,” he sighed, and Bucky simply hummed in response and flicked his tongue against Steve’s left nipple, already starting to stiffen. Bucky shoved the blanket away and Steve’s body was awash in gentle morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his lips around each of Steve’s nipples in turn, laving and sucking and biting at the tender skin, and soon Steve’s hand was fisted in his hair in a way that made his already hard dick throb. Steve’s breath was louder, deeper as Bucky moved down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed down every rib, gently forming his teeth around each curve of bone. He swiped his tongue over the sweet of Steve’s abdomen, the fine hairs below his belly button, darker than the hair on his head. Steve made a choked off gasping sound and gripped Bucky’s hair harder. Bucky hovered over Steve’s hips and looked up, his hooded eyes meeting Steve’s, blue and hazy with the softness of sleep and arousal. Bucky cocked a grin, knew he looked smug, and didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tipped his head down again and tenderly kissed the tattoo of Nike of Samothrace on Steve’s hip, tracing the outstretched wings with his thumb. When he sucked on the skin where his thigh dipped inwards Steve made another choked, ragged sound and gasped out, “Buck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky planted his hands on either of Steve’s hips, rubbing his thumbs in a soothing motion, and idly said, “Sshh,” which only earned him an irritated whine from Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure Steve was looking at him when he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and tongued at the slit, just enough to tease. He tried not to smirk when Steve grit his teeth, frustration and arousal colliding on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light through the blinds changed angles as Bucky took Steve apart with steady, persistent licks, sometimes a long stripe from the base to the tip, sometimes fluttering little things that made Steve writhe insistently beneath him. Bucky could feel himself smearing precome on the sheets from hearing Steve gasp and moan above him, but his dick could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve, on the other hand, was not so patient. “Not that this isn’t doing it for me,” he finally said around panting breaths, “but I swear to God if you don’t either let me come or fuck me until I do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky allowed himself a small laugh, and responded by taking Steve to the base, until his dick nudged at the back of Bucky’s throat and made him gag a little. Steve nearly pulled his hair out by the roots and let out a loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Bucky kept him there, swallowing around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Bucky was blowing him in earnest, Steve’s dick coated in precome and saliva as Bucky took him deeply over and over, hollowing out his cheeks and pressing Steve’s hips firmly to the mattress even as he tried to thrust up with a pained sounding moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve pleaded, and Bucky flicked his gaze up. Steve was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut, chest flushed and heaving. Bucky hoisted himself back over Steve, peppering kisses across his collarbones and along his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” Bucky breathed out, and dropped his forehead to rest on Steve’s shoulder. He felt Steve’s fingers play at his nipples, and he hissed at the contact. He let his own hand wander down to tug at Steve’s cock, a few heated strokes, then cupped his balls, then explored further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wasn’t hard to prep after last night. Bucky pressed two fingers in with a strain that made Steve tip his head back and groan in satisfaction, not pain, and when he scissored them Steve’s mouth found his shoulder, sharp points of heat where he sucked and bit in exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there like that, skin alight and warm, mouths locked at the juncture of neck and shoulder, while the room filled with Steve softly gasping </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, ah, ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Bucky’s occasional groan or murmur against Steve’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Fuck! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhn,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve let out a particularly loud cry when Bucky forcefully nudged a fourth finger into his hole, and Bucky rewarded him with several pointed thrusts in quick succession, relishing in Steve’s gutted cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking get in me, shit, get in me before I come,” Steve grunted out, and Bucky growled as he reached for a condom and the lube on Steve’s nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking good, baby. You know how fucking hot you are?” he murmured between heaving breaths as he rolled the condom on and slicked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve simply looked at him through fluttering, dazed eyelids, his eyes gone dark and hazy. The corner of his mouth lifted in smile at Bucky’s words, but Bucky could see how gone this kid already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk,” he slurred out as Bucky lined himself up. Bucky gently formed his teeth around Steve’s prominent clavicle as he thrust in, grazing his teeth and sucking a hard mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhn!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve’s back arched hard and fast, eyes rolling back. Bucky pulled out and did it again just to hear that punched-out, delicious sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fu-fuck,” Steve stuttered out on each thrust, mouth dropped open, and Bucky felt something warm and possessive bloom through his chest looking at him, stretched out and open beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. Steve, Steve, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he found himself murmuring over and over as his thrusts quickened and Steve’s groans came in stutters. He was licking at Steve’s neck now, little licks and sucks, he forced his hips to go faster, his pace was starting to become erratic now. He bit down on Steve’s neck and changed the angle of his next thrust to be deep, so fucking deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve came with a broken cry, warmth spattering across both their stomachs, and Bucky followed with a low groan as he pushed home, filling the condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment held, Bucky panting hot breaths against Steve’s neck, feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest, come cooling on their skin. It wasn’t enough to mind yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Fuck. Fuck,” Steve said, then chuckled, a breathy, awed thing. Bucky tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “Hey,” Steve said softly, this time his tone tender, and Bucky smiled and kissed his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>━━━━━━ ❖ ━━━━━━</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They took turns using Steve’s tiny shower. (“Of course the bathroom is barely the size of a broom closet, how do you think I afford an apartment in Brooklyn on my own, huh Buck?”) When Bucky emerged from the bathroom into Steve’s studio space, the windows were open and the entire place smelled like coffee and something burnt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast?” Bucky asked, squinting in the light. Steve’s whole frame, draped in an oversized t-shirt, was soft and golden and warm as he stood over the kitchenette stove and flipped...pancakes. Bucky’s closest guess was pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Yes, gimme just a sec. I need to get the, uh, thing...” the soft, sleep and sex-dazed Steve from the bedroom was fading away, replaced by the angular, frazzled thing spinning haphazardly around the kitchenette while smoke trailed up from the pan. Bucky’s eyebrows slowly raised and he swallowed back the laugh that rose in his chest. Laughing at Steve’s attempts at post-sex breakfast probably wouldn’t earn him any points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled for sitting backwards on the couch, arms propped up on the back, watching Steve with barely-disguised bemusement as he flopped eggs onto the plates beside the other misshapen atrocities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, um…” Steve stared at the products of his handiwork and absently scratched the top of his head. He looked at Bucky with a guileless, helpless look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am obviously not a good cook. But you know who is? The guy who works at the cafe across the street. He makes a mean fried egg. You should try them. With me. Like, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing particularly funny about it, but Steve looked so small and lost in the t-shirt that threatened to slip off one shoulder as he scraped the burnt artifacts off the plates into the trash with a look of self-disgust that Bucky couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. It was so fucking cute. Steve was so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve’s head shot up, giving Bucky the most consternated glare. If Steve was trying to do an imitation of an angry terrier, two thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I have a feeling that you’ll punch me if I tell you that you’re adorable right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a squint-eyed glare from Steve in return as he stalked from the kitchen sink to grab a pair of jeans off the couch and shrug into his jacket, but then he slipped his hand into Bucky’s and tugged him to the door, so Bucky figured it was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air had a definite bite as they stepped out onto the street, and Bucky released Steve’s hand to wrap it around his shoulders instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cold!” The protest came from somewhere below Bucky’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I am,” Bucky said, and let his mouth twist up into a smirk as Steve grumbled something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you always like this?” Bucky asked, keeping his voice light so Steve knew he was teasing as they slid the chairs out of the corner table. The cafe was small but brightly lit, the sunlight betraying the cold outside, and it made Steve’s still-drying hair shine like gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Steve asked, brows drawing together over his bright blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bucky thought, feeling hopelessly fond. “You know those succulents that have the little poky things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...are you calling me spiky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s mouth twitched. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, I can’t let you anywhere near Sam or Natasha. They’ll love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends from the concert?” Bucky hazily recalled the leather clad redhead and the muscled Black man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve grumped out, fiddling with a sugar packet between slender fingers. “They’re the worst. I mean, they’re the best, but you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky nodded in understanding. “What do they give you shit for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tilted his head back, a sly smile playing on his lips, “What, besides ditching them to hook up with strangers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had the decency to blush, looking out the window to hide from the heat of Steve’s gaze. “You do that often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugged, offering an “I like going to concerts?” by way of answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit a natural lull after Bucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmhed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response, and as he cast his eyes around Bucky finally noticed the charcoal colored menu card on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Did we fucking forget to order?” Bucky said with a gasping laugh, and Steve scrambled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me?” he asked, surprisingly eager, and Bucky held out a welcoming arm by way of permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, great. Do you have any allergies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna order me shellfish for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know.” Steve shot over his shoulder as he strode to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky watched him go, appreciating the stark undercut in his blond hair even more now that he knew how it felt gently scratching against the palm of his hand. Steve had his hands tucked into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, and Bucky didn’t miss the way it inadvertently pulled the already tight fabric even more taut across his ass. What was it about Steve that made him so fucking horny?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Bucky,” Steve said, suddenly across the table from him again. “Where’s the cute small animal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you just had a dopey ass look on your face. What were you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. You, actually.” He was rewarded by a pink flush gracing Steve’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, or my ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cackled when Bucky sputtered and instantly reddened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Steve, do you know what you look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, now that you mention it, I haven’t looked in a mirror for a good thirty minutes. Tell me.” Steve crossed his arms on the table and nestled his chin between them, peering up at Bucky through lashes that made Bucky want to combust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Bucky said, feeling his pulse pick up with being put on the spot. He wanted to say something good. Or flirtatious, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, the smirk in his eyes daring Bucky to commit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thousand things tumbled through Bucky’s mind. The way Steve’s tattoos drove him crazy, made him want to sink his teeth into his flesh and trace his tongue over every line. The way his black skinny jeans and loose t-shirt and oversized leather jacket really did it for him. How his hair was so fucking soft and smelled like irish tweed. The way Bucky went a little feral every time Steve tucked his lip between his teeth. How the feeling of his dick in Bucky’s mouth made everything else blur out, how the sounds Steve had made last night and this morning made Bucky so god damn hungry. How Bucky’s cheeks already ache a little bit from smiling and laughing so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so, so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>enamored</span>
  </em>
  <span>, god damn it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What ended up coming out was none of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me really, really happy,” Bucky heard himself say, and instantly regretted it as he watched Steve’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I just ruined it didn’t I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve cut in quickly. “I know we just met, but this has been really nice. I can’t tell you how nice. I was already thinking of  how to ask you out for a third date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, are you counting our concert-hangover burgers at midnight last night as our first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t it be?” Steve was interrupted when a voice behind the counter called out a number, but he just glanced over his shoulder once before turning back to Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you go on another date with me? Soon? Okay this is the worst timing but hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was left with his mouth hanging open, about to say yes or about to laugh, and watched Steve trot back to the counter, carrying back a tray with smells that made Bucky’s stomach growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bagels with lox and cream cheese. This peach cobbler pastry thing. Fried eggs, as promised. And coffee,” Steve listed, shuffling the plates around so they each had a spread in front of them. “How’s this look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely delicious. Are you free tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky reached his arm across the table and took Steve’s hand in his own, indulging himself and rubbing the pad of his finger gently over Steve’s skin. “Can I take you on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically third date</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow? I know this was just a concert hookup, but I wasn’t kidding. Being close to you makes me feel good. And maybe you’ll hate me in a week or I’ll find out that you hate Lord of the Rings or whatever, maybe this thing that’s clicking is a fluke, but what I know right now is that I can’t get enough of you. There’s a new exhibit opening at CLEARING tomorrow. Will you come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes were dilated, his mouth parted softly. “If I wasn’t a regular here I would start making out with you on this table right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky laughed, and Steve continued, eyes still dark and trained on him. “I love Lord of the Rings, and I can’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather stare at you surrounded by art. Well, okay, except the MoMA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go there, too. Fourth date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I fucking found you.” Steve said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Andrew John-Hozier Byrne,” Bucky deadpanned, and Steve shoved his hand back across the table playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On full name basis with him, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, jealous? I figure you and I will get there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clouds moved again, and the light reflected off the white windowsill with a ferocity that made Steve scrunch his eyes up. Bucky wanted to bless the light for exposing the curve of his cheekbone, the freckles dusting his nose, the pink high on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My middle name is Grant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh. Buchanan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“History nerds for parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>American</span>
  </em>
  <span> history nerds, and you have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, is that where you got Bucky from? If you tell me your full name is Bucky Buchanan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my first name is James. No one calls me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted,” Steve said, nodding in affirmation. They fell silent for a moment, still except for the steam rising from the coffee and the muffled sounds of the city outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our breakfast is getting cold,” Steve finally said, and Bucky simply smiled and reached for the fork Steve handed him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day!<br/>I am also on <a href="https://twitter.com/sunbardy">the bird app</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>